Seira
}}'' |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:Orange; color:#ffffff;" | Profile |- |'Name:' Seira (星羅 Seira) |- |'Race:' Mermaid |- |'Age:' 12 |- |'Birthday:' 26th December |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:Orange; color:#ffffff;" | Physical Information |- |'Gender:' Female |- |'Skin Color:' Pale/Light Tan |- |'Hair Color:' Light Orange |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:Orange; color:#ffffff;" | Personal Information |- |'Star Sign:' Capricorn |- |'Alias:' Orange Pearl Voice |- |'Favorite Color:' Light Orange |- |'Image Songs:' Beautiful Wish, Birth of Love |- |'Profession:' Mermaid Princess |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:Orange; color:#ffffff;" | Relationships |- |'Friends:' Mermaid Princesses, Nikora Nanami, Mikeru, Sebastian, Dory, Scuttle, Nigel, Nemo, Gill, Melody |- |'Enemies:' Mikeru (former), Black Beauty Sisters, Sharkgirls, Ursula, Morgana. |- |'Family:' Sara (predecessor) |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:Orange; color:#ffffff;" | Production Information |- |'Voice Actress:' Eri Kitamura |- |'Position in the Series:' Supporting Character |} Seira (星羅 Seira) is a supporting character in the second season of Mermaid Melody and in the movie from Sebastian and Dory meet Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch succeeding the former Orange Mermaid Princess of the Indian Ocean, Sara. History Seira is Sara's successor and she was absorbed right after she was born, leading Lucia having to collect her fragments that are trapped within Mikeru's wings and teach her the wonderfulness of loving someone at the same time. In the series, Seira tries her best to help everyone despite being absorbed into Mikeru. She is always there to encourage the others, especially Lucia. Seira is a very strong mermaid princess. When Seira was absorbed into Mikeru, she still was able to protect the others at times when needed, but at episode 36, Seira could not escape from Mikeru's territory. When Mikeru absorbed her fully into his body, she appears to Mikeru as a spirit, and sings Birth of Love, trying to cheer Mikeru up. She comes to know that Mikeru's true self is a fossil, and feels sorry for him. She understands Mikeru and Mikaru's loneliness, and tries to save them, hoping her songs will reach them. She was the first to truly care about Mikeru. After Seira's fragments were collected and she was reborn, she did her very best to help Mikeru rest in peace. Personality Seira is a bubbly and happy girl. She is very nice to everyone, tries to be positive and wants to be like the rest of the mermaids when she grows up. Appearance Seira has light orange hair and she is the shortest and youngest mermaid of them all. Forms and Aspects Seira has four forms which includes her Mermaid Form, Human Form, Idol Form and her Spirit Form. Human Form In her Human Form, she appears the same as her Mermaid Form, only her bangs become less even, she is slightly taller and her skin becomes more pale in color. Mermaid Form Seira's mermaid form is the same as every other mermaid princess except orange. She has a bracelet on her left upper arm, double pearl bracelet on her right wrist and also around her tail. Above her necklace she wears a thick orange choker. Idol Form Her costume is a dark orange strapless dress with a along with an orange mini skirt with yellow ruffles and it also includes a yellow bow. The first layer of her gloves are the same color as her dress and the second layer is the same color of her bow. The first layer of her boots are a yellow-orange color and the second layer is like a golden yellow color with dark orange pearls around them. Powers Seira can transform into Orange Pearl Voice like Sara. In chapter 28, when Lucia, Hanon, and Rina were attacked by Michel, Seira opened the dream corridor to allow the mermaid princesses to escape. While doing this, Seira got caught by Michel so the dream corridor collapsed and began to close. In some episode, Seira can commuicate with Luchia to warn her about an up-coming events and sometimes to encourage Luchia and the others. Gallery Mermaid Seira's Bubble Eye Catch.jpg|Bubble Eye Catch 4 (2).jpg seiranew7.jpg 036.jpg seirakiss.jpg seira19.jpg SeiraLilPrincess.jpg 13__13ACPC3B91137329508.jpg Seira036.jpg seira2.jpg 3870778aaa64.jpg Seira024.jpg seira3.jpg seira sing.jpg 15.jpg 1068166_1341492672668_full.jpg Seira033.jpg seiranew4.jpg 12.jpg NDVD_056.jpg s1.jpg 2013-02-16-558747.jpeg 8iionj0.jpg Mermaid Form Seira.jpg FC25A123-6C0C-44CB-BF10-EE3223A9F276.png Transformation Seira transforms by saying "Orange Pearl Voice". Her transformation is around 10 seconds long. Voice Actresses *Japanese: Eri Kitamura *Italian: N/A *Greek: N/A *Serbian: N/A Category:Mermaids Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Major Supporting Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Mermaid Princesses Category:Mermaid Melody Pure Category:Anime crossovers Category:Fan Fiction Category:Anime Crossover Category:Heroines Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Disney Crossover Category:Disney characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Disney Princesses Category:Princesses Category:Pre-teens Category:Singing Characters Category:Musicians Category:Main Characters Category:Character galleries